We will Never Forget
by Killermaverick
Summary: Dedicated to those who died on 9/11. MS seems depressed lately, and the group wants to figure out why. Oneshot.


Ms: Hey guys. Here's my next story. This story is dedicated to those who died in 911. God bless the souls that died, and God bless the souls that lost their loved ones on that day.

Everyone was getting worried.

Today, MS was acting a bit strange. He seemed quiet, which was a bit out of character, and also seemed a bit depressed. When asked about it, he would say, "It's nothing." However, the others were a bit suspicious about it. So they waited a for the chance to see what was wrong.

(Sept. 11, 2008.)

Naruto and the gang went to MS's house confident about figuring out what was wrong. Kiba went up to the door and knocked. "Hey MS, open up, man!!" Zoe walked up behind him. "Yeah, MS, we want so see what the problem is. We only want to help you!!" No response. Disappointingly, the gang was about to leave, until Naruto got fed up, and broke the door down. They scolded him a bit, but also gave him understanding looks. Thing is, Naruto and MS were like brothers. They both were treated unfairly by others, they both repressed their anger, and they both were supportive to everyone around them. With that, the gang looked around the house to search. The search, however, was fruitless.

There was absolutely no sign of MS. However, Shikamaru caught sight of something on the wall. He walked up to it, and saw it was a calendar, and saw that it was marked on the current day. "Memorial" Shikamaru said. The gang came up, and looked at it questionably. This only fueled their curiosity, which helped them search more. Pretty soon, Ino got angry. "Man!! Where is he?!" She then punched the wall, and, conveniently, a switch. Behind the gang, a wall was shaking, and then suddenly, opened to reveal one of MS's weird inventions. It was a large circle with some sort of weird energy in it, with stairs leading to it. Sasuke slowly walked up the machine, and read the label. "Warpgate." He stated. He also caught sight of a letter.

Today's the day.

The anniversary of one of the most horrific days in history. I'm going to use the warpgate to go home to see them.

-MS.

The gang was a bit reluctant as they looked at the gate, but they were determined to help their friend, so they stepped through it, one by one. As they got to the other side, they saw that the gate was behind a tree, and in front of them was a large forest. However, as they looked behind them, they saw one thing.

A graveyard.

The others knew that MS was a bit scared of graveyards, and would only come if he really had to. So they walked down into the graveyard, and then came across a large group of people, standing at a large stone. After a hard look, they saw MS amongst them. After the preacher stopped talking, and the people departed, they walked up to MS. He was a bit surprised at seeing them, but lost the surprise, and 

turned on his earpiece. "So, you're here?" He said. Kiba walked up. "Yeah, we came to see what was wrong with you for a while, but you didn't answer the door, so we broke in, and searched, until we found that, 'warpgate' or whatever it is." Shikamaru came up. "We also saw your letter, and it said something about a depressing anniversary. What is it?" MS sighed, and then pointed towards the memorial. "This is what it is." He said. The others looked at him questionably. "I come home every year, in order to pay my respects for the people who died 7 years ago this very day." Sasuke looked at him questionably. "What happened?" MS looked at them sadly. "9/11."

They looked at him confused as he continued to explain. "9/11. It's the title because it's the date that it happened on. On that day, we used to have two large buildings for the World Trade center, known as the twin towers." He explained. " On that same day, a civilian plane was flying several people to a different area, which happened to cross the twin towers. It would have been fine, except for one thing." He looked at them. "Terrorists." They all gasped. MS told them about the dangers of his world. And that included terrorism. He continued. "They somehow got on the plane, and piloted it. They were suicidal, so they weren't afraid of their next objective: crashing into the twin towers." Everyone was in shock. MS then found it hard to hold back tears.

"W-when that happened, the b-building collapsed, and it…it killed thousands of people that day, including t-the people on the plane, the people in the tw..twin towers, and the people down below." He clenched his fist. "I know it wasn't Iraq's fault as well. It was the terrorists." He sighed sadly. Zoe walked up to him, and gave him a small hug. "I'm sorry." He sighed again. " I don't know any relatives of mine dying that day. In fact, I can barely remember it. I was a kid back then. But still, I'm filled with sadness at what the families feel at losing a loved one." He stood silent for a moment. "MS." Naruto started. " We're sorry for that. And we didn't mean to butt in like that. But you have to understand, we're here, and we'll be more than happy to help." MS looked at the ground a moment, then smiled. "Thanks, bro." he said. "No prob." The two then punched eachother in the knuckles. The gang waited a bit until carolers came unto the area, close to the stone. They then started to sing.

_Let us sing, for unsung heroes._

_Those who left their dreams behind._

_Choosing honor more glory,_

_Pledging faith, with quiet pride._

_Those whose uniform is courage,_

_And are unashamed of tears._

_Finding in their love of freedom,_

_Power stronger than their fears._

_Sing a song for unsung heroes_

_Sing from sea, to shining sea._

_As the faithful stand before you,_

_Sing a song, of liberty._

_Let us sing, for unsung heroes,_

_Those who let their freedoms fall,_

_Those united by one purpose,_

_All for one, and one for all_

_We will sing, and not be silenced,_

_We will keep our voices strong,_

_For as long as we keep singing,_

_Freedom's cry will still live on,_

_Sing a song, for unsung heroes, _

_Sing from sea, to shining sea._

_As the faithful stand before you_

_Sing a song, of liberty._

_Sing a song of liberty,_

_My country's 'tis of thee,_

_Sweet land of liberty_

_Of which I sing,_

_Land where my father's died,_

_Land where the pilgrim's pride,_

_From every mountain's side,_

_Let freedom ring._

_Let us sing the song of freedom,_

_Sing a song of liberty,_

_America._

MS shed a single tear as he stood there. "Guys…" They looked at him. "I'd like a moment alone." They understood, and left for the portal. MS stood there. "I'm sorry. You all lost your lives because of some conflict. Most of you were only civilians, and deserved a better future. Not something like this. I wish I could have done something on that day in order to help you. But back then, I was just a kid. But listen, I will, try whatever I can, in order to stop the ward. I can't make any promises, but I'll try to find a way." He then turned away, and started walking towards the portal, until he turned around slightly, and said in slight prayer. "God, please…help me find a way, to help bring peace."

In dedication to those who died on 9/11.


End file.
